Legends:Palpatine
Palpatine, também conhecido como Darth Sidious, foi o último Chanceler Supremo da República Galáctica e o primeiro Imperador Galáctico do Império Galáctico. Ele foi um Lorde Negro dos Sith que seguiu a Regra de Dois e foi considerado um dos mais poderosos Lorde Sith que já existiu. Palpatine conseguiu estabilizar seu Império com um plano-mestre minuncioso, que involveu as Guerras Clônicas, um conflito entre a Galáxia inteira, e custou bilhões de vidas para ser bem-sucedido. Palpatine liderou tanto a República Galáctica, quanto a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, o que permitiu que ele prolongasse a guerra ao máximo para aumentar seus poderes executivos no Senado Galáctico. Quando seu poder como Chanceler chegou ao pico da ditadura, Palpatine aboliu a República e implantou o primeiro Império Galáctico. Com este ato, o Imperador Palpatine efetivamente tinha controle sobre a Galáxia, e estava pronto para criar o Exército Imperial, uma das forças militares mais poderosas que já havia existido. Por dezenove anos, a ditadura de Palpatine não teve muita oposição, até que um grupo de Senadores Imperiais fundaram a Aliança para Restauração da República. A Guerra Civil Galáctica iria durar por muitos anos, porém em 4 DBY, ele foi morto por Darth Vader, seu antigo Aprendiz Sith que se redimiu e cumpriu a profecia do Escolhido, durante a Batalha de Endor. Contudo, isso não significava o fim do Império. Seu espírito viajou para Byss, onde incorporou-se em um Clone que Sidious havia preparado anteriormente. Seis anos após sua primeira morte sobre Endor, ele lançou uma ofensiva massiça sobre o centro da Galáxia e quase conseguiu destruir a Nova República. As vitórias, entretanto, não iriam continuar por muito tempo, já que seus clones haviam sido sabotados por um velho Guarda Real do Imperador, Carnor Jax. Palpatine foi morto pela última vez durante uma tentativa de possuir o corpo de Anakin Solo em Onderon, quando, depois de Han Solo atirar em Sidious, Empatojayos Brand, um Cavaleiro Jedi, entranhou sua alma com a dele, arrastando Palpatine para os caminhos mais profundos da Força. Biografia Juventude Informações precisas sobre um jovem Palpatine são extremamente difíceis de se achar. Arquivos pertencentes ao seu passado, à sua família e a sua educação sumiram misteriosamente no início da Nova Ordem. O mais provável é que esses arquivos tenham sido destrúidos para encobrir sua verdadeira identidade Sith, mas há outra explicação, talvez menos provável, de que nunca houve um Palpatine nascido em Naboo; Darth Sidious, cujo nome verdadeiro antes de se tornar Sith é completamente desconhecido, criou o nome Palpatine com o único objetivo de se infiltrar na política. Local de nascimento Palpatine nasceu em Naboo, um planeta na região posterior ao Setor Chommell na Orla Média. Foi morar na capital planetária Theed, mas não é certo que este seja o lugar onde nasceu. Familia Os nomes dos pais de Palpatine nunca foram descobertos, porém como ele descreve a si mesmo como um nobre (vide Rebel Alliance Sourcebook), logicamente seus pais também eram de linhagem nobre. Ele não era filho único; a existência de uma sobrinha distante, Ederlathh Pallopides (b. 4 BBY) indica que ele teve pelo menos um irmão ou irmã, de nome e sexo desconhecidos. Darth Plagueis e Darth Sidious .]] Iniciação Assim como informações sobre a juventude de Palpatine são raras, sua trilha para o Lado Negro da Força é ainda mais. Basta dizer que um Sensitivo da Força escapou aos olhos do Conselho Jedi e seus talentos foram parar nas mãos de um Lorde Negro dos Sith Muun chamado Darth Plagueis. Uma antiga tradição dos Sith é a de que um jovem aprendiz tem que cometer um assasinato de alguém próximo à ele para provar esse merecimento. Ainda que não haja pista alguma sobre esse assasinato, Darth Plagueis não seria um Sith que abandonaria tal tradição. E nem Sidious abandonaria também, vendo que Darth Maul quase matou o próprio mestre, Darth Tyrannus matou seu melhor amigo Zaifo-Vias e Darth Vader participou da morte de Mace Windu. Desde a época de Darth Bane, é comum para os Sith terem seus nomes iniciados pelo título Darth. Muitos fatores são considerados, entretanto, para decidir o segundo nome de um Lorde Sith. Ao menos um é observado em quase todas as ceremonias Sith, em que o mestre entre em uma certa conexão com a o Lado Negro que dá inspiração e uma resposta. Inspiração essa que levou Darth Plagueis a nomear Palpatine como Darth Sidious. Treinamento e Assasinato de Plagueis É dito que o treinamento de Darth Sidious durou muitas décadas, mas não há nenhuma data precisa de quando se iniciou e quando terminou. Naquele tempo, Plagueis treinou Sidious na tradição de Darth Bane. Durante o treino, Plagueis permitiu a Palpatine acesso à inúmeros holocrons Sith originais, diferentes daquele que os Jedi consideravam verdadeiros em sua Biblioteca. Este foi um dos inúmeros truques que os Sith tinham para manter seus segredos somente para sua Ordem. Com Plagueis, Sidious estudou profundamente a história dos Sith, aprendendo sobre os Lordes Sith de eras antigas e de eras mais recentes, como Darth Bane. Os ensinamentos de Plagueis eram brutos, contudo tornaram Palpatine um dos maiores Sith desde Bane.Plagueis estava obcecado com a imortalidade. Ele mergulhou em antigos ensinamentos já esquecidos que diziam que era possível não deixar vidas desaparecerem e até retornar aqueles que já tinha morrido. Tanto os Jedi quanto os Sith procuraram em vão uma forma de evitar a morte. Dois dos maiores Sith da antiguidade, Darth Sion e Darth Andeddu, supostamente alçaram tais segredos, mas parecem ter se perdido durante os milhares de anos que se passaram desde então. Eventualmente, Plagueis contou a Sidious sobre um experimento de influência sobre os Midi-chlorian de tamanha magnitude que iria criar vida diretamente da Força. Plagueis garantiu que a criança que resultaria, teria poderes sobre a Força que jamais haviam sido vistos. Darth Sidious imediatamente suspeitou que a real intenção de seu mestre era ter esse experimento como seu novo aprendiz. Com sua posição ameaçada, Sidious decidiu que já havia aprendido tudo que podia de seu mestre e que a linhagem já estava segura, pois já tinha seu próprio aprendiz secreto Darth Maul. E então matou Plagueis enquanto este dormia e tomou o título de Mestre Sith para si mesmo. Para evitar que o mesmo acontecesse com ele, sempre contou o mínimo sobre o seu ex-mentor ao seus aprendizes. Durante uma boa parte de sua vida, ele ficaria de guarda, jurando a si mesmo de não cometer o mesmo erro de dormir de Plagueis. Enquanto isso surgiam evidências de que o experimento de Plagueis havia tido algum resulatdo: em um distante planeta deserto chamado Tatooine, uma escrava humana chamada Shmi Skywalker deu a luz a um menino sem pai chamado Anakin Skywalker. Sidious sempre manteve um olho no jovem garoto que tinha mais de 20.000 Midi-Chlorians por célula (cerca de oito vezes mais do que um humano comum), visto que seria um aprendiz muito mais poderoso do que Darth Maul. O Treinamento de Darth Maul .]] Pouco tempo depois de assasinar Plagueis, Palpatine raptou um jovem Zabrak de sua família em Iridonia, e começou a treiná-lo como um Sith. Não foi sem precendentes que Palpatine escolheu um Zabrak como aprendiz. Em épocas passadas, os Sith, sabendo da força dos Zabrak, fizeram contatos lucrativos com Iridonia, e gastaram somas exorbitantes para contratá-los como mercenários. Muito tempo depois da cultura Sith ter desaparecido, a influência dessa cultura continuou entranhada em Iridonia. Zabraks são conhecidos por aguentar doses extremas de dor, mas nada poderia ter preparado o jovem Maul para as brutalidades do treinamento de Palpatine. Apesar de tudo, Maul sempre manteve o maior respeito pelo homem e manteve sua lealdade fanática também. Darth Maul era muito jovem, tão jovem que pouco se lembrava de memórias anteriores a essa (por volta de 54 à 52 BBY). Darth Sidious o levou para o Templo Jedi, ambos disfarçados como turistas. As habilidades de Sidious com o Lado Negro podiam manter ele e seu aprendiz ocultos aos Jedi, através da Força, porém não podiam entrar no Templo. Então os dois passarm grande parte do dia nas proximidades da entrada, Sidious mostrando diversas faces de seus inimigos que entravam e saiam. Então chegou o dia do teste final de Maul. Palpatine o mandou para um planeta remoto, onde ele foi caçado por droids por um mês. No fim do mês, Maul achou Palaptine esperando dentro de uma caverna. Maul não tinha comido nada havia diversos dias e estava completamente exausto. Mesmo assim, Palpatine o desafiou para um duelo, no qual Maul foi facilmente vencido. Palpatine chegou próximo ao homem derrotado e disse que havia preparado um outro aprendiz caso Maul falhasse como falhou. Irado, Maul saltou sobre Palpatine para matá-lo, mas seu mestre ainda que pego desprevinido conseguiu desarmá-lo. Mesmo sem arma, Maul continuou atacando até ser completamente derrotado. Satisfeito, Sidious anunciou que o treinamento de Maul estava completo e que ele agora era um Lorde Sith. A Ascenção de Palpatine (70-32 BBY) O começo da carreira política de Palpatine de Naboo.]] Palpatine começou sua carreira política quando jovem, cuidadosamente escondendo sua identidade de Sith Darth Sidious. Em Naboo, funcionários públicos tinham que começar a trabalhar com idade de 12 à 20 anos, e ele não foi exceção. Mas ao contrário da maioria dos Naboo, preferiu ficar na política por mais tempo do que o aceito. De fato, ele perdeu mais eleições do que ganhou. Quando o Senador Vidar Kim, representante de Naboo no Senado Galáctico, foi assasinado por um atirador nunca identificado em 52 BBY, Palpatine, em seus trinta anos, candidatou-se para sucedê-lo. E Naboo elegeu Palaptine para representar Naboo e outros trinta e cinco outros planetas afiliados do Setor Chommell. A estátua Sistros Quando Palpatine veio pela primeria vez a Coruscant para iniciar seu serviço no Senado, trouxe com ele itens pessoais de Naboo, acompanhados por um manifesto. O manifesto era enviado para os oficiais da República para fazer parte de uma chequagem de segurança. Esse procedimento era obrigatório para todo equipamento e acessório que entra no prédio do Senado. Um desses ítens era uma escultura abstrata de Sistros, um dos Quatro Filósofos de Dwartii (que eram filósofos que viveram durante os primeiros dias da República, os outros eram Faya, Yanjon, e Braata). Palaptine declarou claramente em seu manifesto que a escultura era uma peça única forjada inteiramente em neuranium com acabamento em bronze. Mas a escultura não era sólida; continha uma pequena cavidade cilíndrica, onde ficava um de seus sabres de luz Sith, selada na escultura na forja. A segurança não detectou a cavidade; neuranium era tão denso que qualquer peça escondida dentro dele não podia ser percebida, e já que nada fora do comum foi encontrado pelos scanners, ninguém questionou sobre a peça depois. Um detector de gravidade e densidade avançado teria revelado que a estátua pesava menos do que se fosse inteiramente sólida, mas ninguém da segurança pensou em fazer tal coisa com um homem como Palpatine e com um dos Naboo, que, afinal, eram amantes das artes, sejam elas quais forem. A escultura foi admitida e colocada no escritório de Palpatine, que teve o chão re-enforçado para aguentar seu peso. E quando Palpatine foi eleito Chanceler ela foi movida para sua antecâmara oficial. Somente trinta e três depois, Palpatine iria retirar o sabre de dentro da escultura. A primeira "amizade" do Senador O novo representante do Setor Chommell não perdeu tempo para formar novos relacionamentos que poderiam ajudá-lo no futuro. O primeiro foi com o filho do homem que teve que morrer para Palpatine ter o cargo que tinha. Ronhar Kim era um Jedi que havia renunciado seus laços familiares, mas esteve presenet no momento em que seu pai foi assasinado. Palpatine se aproximou de Kim no momento em que este segurava o corpo de seu pai. Sob sua máscara de pena e condolência, ele estudou Kim cuidadosamente, e disse pouco. Ao invés disso, demonstrou uma arte que o serveria bem, a de ouvir os outros, de servir como um confidente. Durante suas conversas, tournou-se claro rapidamente que, ao invés de achar o culpado pela morte de seu pai, Kim estava mais preocupado com sua próprias escolhas na vida: Vidar Kim queria que seu filho honrasse sua linhagem e se tornasse um político. Mas Palpatine disse que seria um desperdício ter um Jedi na política. Talvez, para ele, fosse melhor se tornar uma alinaça entre um Jedi e'' um político. Kim concordou com isso e tornou-se um grande amigo de Palpatine, amizade essa que duraria mais de três décadas. Ronhar Kim seria a primeira "aliança" particular com um Jedi por Palpatine, mas essa em especial teria um grande uso para ele: Kim seria usado como um peão no esquema que resultaria na criação dos temidos Guardas Vermelhos (32 BBY), e sua morte na batalha em Merson (21 BBY) seria uma propaganda a favor do aumento de poderes de Palpatine. Por essas razões, pode se dizer que grande parte do complô para destruir os Jedi foi atribuído a Ronhar Kim, que não soube de nada. Palpatine no Senado Quando Palpatine pisou pela primeira vez no Senado, ele já sabia que os mais proeminentes do Senado não espervam muito mais do que nada dos novatos. Ele sabia também que uma pessoa dos planetas Rimward, considerados caipiras que nunca saiam de seus próprios planetas, não alcançaria rapidamente o poder de influência que um político Coruscanti tem. Ao invés de tentar provar que a elite estava errada, como muitos outros, Palpatine encorajou essa elite a continuar pensando assim. Novamente, ele falhou em tomar vantagem de oportunidades que poderiam tê-lo levado a níveis mais importantes e poderosos da política, e, a menos que fosse pressionado, ele nunca dividia suas opiniões com seus colegas; aparentemente, ele deixou que seu avanço fosse devagar para que diminuísse a quantidade de rivais em potencial. Essa performance evidentemente funcionou; os Senadores poderosos eram arrogantes demais para dar atenção a um novato quieto como Palpatine. Palpatine surpreendeu à todos quando começou a ficar cada vez mais popular. Ele escreveu diversos textos sobre poder político e militar que tornaram-se famosos entre os estudantes, suas teorias foram até lecionadas em universidades espalhadas pela galáxia. Apesar de sua influêcia estar crescendo, Palpatine continuou modesto, e passava muitas horas sózinho, refletindo em seu apartamento singelo, porém bem provido. As pessoas comentavam como ele ainda poderia ser um homem tão só, raramente atendendo funções sociais, devotando todo o seu tempo em seu trabalho, Na verdade, ele gastava esse tempo todo treinando seu aprendiz Darth Maul e atendendo seus compromissos como Sith. O trabalho do dia-a-dia que o disfarçava como um leve-educado representante de Naboo era deixado para seus assistentes e dróides com TC-4. Amigos e Aliados O Senador Palpatine começou estabelecendo relacionamentos com figuras públicas respeitadas, com ocupações chaves no governo. Quando cresceu, sua lista de amizades incluia tanto Senadores fracos quanto fortes, oficiais militares, membros de grandes órgãos de comércio e até membros da Ordem Jedi. Muitos desses amigos iriam um dia ter cargos importantes em seu Império, outros teriam destino radicalmente diferentes. Jorus C'baoth Palpatine participou de uma missão da República enviada para monitorar a delimitação de Ando, onde duas espécies nativas lutavam por direitos de espaço. Foi lá que conheceu Jorus C'baoth, um Jedi que também era membro dessa expedição. Ao retornarem a Coruscant, eles as vezes discutiam sobre política, filosofia e o estado atual da República. Eventualmente, por pedido de Palpatine, o Conselho de Reafectação Jedi enviou C'baoth para ser seu conselheiro pessoal, e C'baoth entrou para a equipe do senador. Uma coisa que eles dicutiram durante o tempo que ficaram juntos teve consequências reais e graves: eles falaram sobre a Sociedade Extragaláctica, um pequeno e dedicado grupo de cientistas que estudavam as possibilidades de vida além da galáxia, e a idéia de uma excursão para fora da orla galáctica. Esse tipo de conversa que iria resultar no projeto ''Outbound Flight. Janus Greejatus Janus Greejatus, até então um político do Setor Chommel, se estabeleceu como um isolacionista com uma quantidade significante de pessoas o seguindo em seu planeta natal. Através de circunstâncias desconhecidas, Greejatus veio à atenção do Senador Palpatine. Palpatine não apoiou as idéias divisivas de Greejatus publicamente, pois sabia que isso só iria prejudicá-lo posteriormente, mas ele viu um uso para Greejatus e o colocou debaixo de sua asa. Os sentimentos reais de Palpatine são um mistério, mas Greejatus teve sempre a impressão de que havia uma firme amizade entre eles. Essa amizade, se realmente existiu, iria durar mais de três décadas. Terrinald Screed Comandante Terrinald Screed, até o momento um jovem oficial no Departamento Judicial da República, foi contatado por Palpatine, e descobriu que suas próprias idéias combinavam muito com as do Senador. Com a vinda da Nova Ordem, Screed, agora um Almirante, iria se tornar um dos mais altos oficiais da futura Frota Imperial. Wilhuff Tarkin Tenente Governador Wilhuff Tarkin, um oficial governamental em Eriadu que descendia de uma família impiedosa e ambiciosa, foi contatado por Darth Sidious, que convenceu Tarkin de que eles realmente compartilhavam de muitos sentimentos sobre o governo. Não se sabe se Tarkin tinha qualquer idéia de que Palpatine e Sidious eram a mesma pessoa, mas ele serviu aos dois longa e fielmente. Mesmo depois da Nova Ordem, Tarkin foi convocado para a construção dos mais secretos projetos de armas de Palpatine. Crueya Vandron Lorde Crueya Vandron, o líder de uma nobre casa no Setor Senex, juntou-se a Palpatine secretamente. Depois do Império ser formado, Vandron iria se tornar um conselheiro e chefe da COMPNOR. Aios O Senador Palpatine também trouxe seus próprios aios leais com ele, fossem eles de Naboo ou de qualquer outro lugar. Eles o serviram em papéis legais e políticos, mas também trabalaram com as vontades mais sombrias e secretas de Palpatine. Seriam esses funcionários que teriam as melhores recompensas, exceto seus cúmplices Sith, sendo agraciados durante a Nova Ordem. Sate Pestage Palpatine manteu Sate Pestage como um aio desde que era um simples funcionário em Naboo. Pestage realizava os tarefas do dia-a-dia como um aio senatorial, mas ele também sabia da identidade secreta de seu chefe como Darth Sidious e servia com prazer o Lorde Sith. Durante a Nova Ordem, Pestage foi feito Grande Vizir e ganhou o poder de controlar to acesso ao Imperador. Kinman Doriana Palpatine tratou o colega de Pestage, Kinman Doriana, de maneira semelhante. Doriana tinha um tipo de desejo em ser um espião não mencionado, e Sidious aceitou isso nomeando-o para trabalhos clandestinos, mas ao contrário de Pestage, Doriana não sabia da conexão secreta entre Sidious e Palpatine. Doriana pensava que eram pessoas diferentes, e realizava trabalhos para ambos sem perceber a verdade. Seu trabalho foi tão valioso que, anos após sua morte, foi dito que Palpatine só poderia substituí-lo com três outros: Darth Vader, Thrawn, e Mara Jade. A Crise de Naboo (32 BBY) A República com Palpatine (32-24 BBY) A Crise Separatista (24-22 BBY) As Guerras Clônicas Fim de Jogo O nascimento de Darth Vader "Lord Vader, você pode me escutar?" —Darth Sidious Darth Vader (Lord Vader), surgiu quando Mace Windu foi assassinado, mas foi agravado quando Anakin foi gravemente ferido em Mustafar pelo seu Mestre, Obi-Wan Kenobi, caindo na lava, tendo seu corpo todo queimado. Anakin foi reconstituído, tendo suas 2 maos e pernas robóticas, além de algumas outras partes. A máscara de Darth Vader tinha como objetivo 3 coisas: Mantê-lo vivo, alimentar a voz que estava extremamente fraca e esconder o rosto destruído de Vader. Darth Vader foi destruído na Estrela da Morte, após matar Darth Sidious, se redimindo e cumprindo a professia do Escolhido. Ordem 66 Após vários anos de planejamento, a hora de vingança havia chegado. O instrumento usado para destruir a Ordem Jedi foi o Grande Exército da República. Aos clones foi emitido uma lista de ordems para serem cumpridas durante situações de emergências específicas, e uma delas era a Ordem 66: se os Jedi se rebelarem contra a República, os clones deveriam destruí-los. Os Jedi não tinham como prever o que ia acontecer, pois tinham formado uma amizade com eles, mas, esqueceram que os clonse servem à República, não a eles. Já que Palpatine era o comandante supremo do exército, os clones deveriam seguir suas ordens sem questionar, até se eles fossem ordenados à matar os próprios comandantes de campo. Retornando ao seu escritório, Palpatine teclou uma frequencia especial em seu holocomm. Ele contactou com os vários comandantes clone para emitir um único comando e ordenou a todos que executassem a Ordem 66. Com cada repetição da ordem, ele ficava mais satisfeito, ele podia sentir o que estava acontecendo, ele podia sentir o Lado Negro crescendo com cada Jedi morto. À parte daquele surpreendente incidente, ele já espera que alguns Jedi poderiam ter sobrevivido a matança, ou por ter fugido, ou por ter derrotado os clones. Mas, para ele, os sobreviventes não poderiam ser um problema, pois seriam apagados ao passar do tempo. A caída da Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes Inauguração do Império Galáctico A transformação de Darth Vader Logo após a luta com Obi Wan,Anakin Skywalker,sem um braco e as duas pernas,foi transformado em Darth Vader por Darth Sidious.Com praticamente o corpo todo mecanico e uma capa Darth Vader se tornou um dos Siths mais poderosos da história galática. O Reinado do Imperador (19 BBY - 4 ABY) O Aprendiz Secreto Mara Jade a assassina O Imperador tinha uma assassina pessoal thumb|Mara Jade o Imperador Palpatine e Darth Vader ela mandou os planos da Estrela da Morte por ordem do Imperador. O nome dela era Mara Jade. Mais tarde ela casou com o Luke Skywalker. Nessa altura ela era uma jedi e aprendiz de Kyle Katarn. A Nova Ordem em Prática (0 BBY) O Surgimento da Estrela da Morte foi logo depois de Anakin (Vader) perder sua batalha para Obi-Wan Kenobi. Também foi planejada por Conde Dookan, em Geonosis. Dois Skywalkers A Caída do Império Palpatine renascido e Fragmentos do Império Palpatine retorna num clone e volta a governar o império.Dessa vez ele conseguiu seduzir Luke Skywalker para o Lado Negro,tornando-o seu novo aprendiz.Luke,agora conhecido como Luuke,trabalha como sith.Após se arrepender,Skywalker derrota Palpatine com seu sabre de luz vermelho,antes dele transferir sua mente a outra pessoa. O Retorno do Império Legado Poderes e Habilidades Considerado por muitos um dos maiores Lordes Negro dos Sith na história dos Sith, fato que ele mesmo acreditava firmemenet. Ele foi o único Lorde Sith em milhares de anos a conseguir o principal objetivo dos Sith: erradicar a Ordem Jedi e fazer com que a galáxia fosse governada pelos Sith. Mas seu maior poder, o que o fez o Sith mais apropriado para cumprir a vingança de sua ordem, era o poder de manipular todos os outros a sua volta. De fato, como o Mestre Jedi Yoda descreveu uma vez, a mortalha do Lado Negro encobria todas as coisas. Ele conseguiu a vingança dos Sith não somente com sua manipulação política e da Força, mas também com diversos aprendizes poderosos, incluindo Anakin Skywalker, Jedi que Sidious manipulou para cair no Lado Negro se se tornar Darth Vader. Palpatine tinha um intelecto superior, um vasto entendimento da mente humana, e era bem treinado na arte de prever o futuro com a Força, assim poderia manipular toda a galáxia como se estivesse, simplesmente, jogando uma partida de dejarik. Ele tinha muita experiência em áreas como psicologia, burocracia, e filosofia, e era conhecido por apreciar jogos mentais. Treinamento com Sabre de Luz Apesar de sua aparência frágil, Darth Sidious era na verdade um lutador muito talentoso, com enorme experiência em Combate de sabre de luz. Graças a sua tremenda habilidade, Palpatine matou Agen Kolar e Saesee Tiin com simples golpes, e Kit Fisto momentos depois. Também lutou contra Yoda, mas a luta não terminou. Muitos anos depois, Sidious, em um de seus corpos clones, duelou e derrotou Luke Skywalker em seu laboratório em Byss. Ele era ambidestro e podia mudar seu estilo de luta a qualquer momento, deixando seus oponentes incertos quanto ao seu próximo movimento. Sidious acredita que se tornou mais forte depois de sua morte. Considerando os anos que ele passou estudando a Força para que se unificar à Força, um corpo mais jovem com os poderes de anos e anos de experiência seria considerado indestrutível. De fato, as únicas pessoas conhecidas que o derrotaram em um duelo com sabre de luz foram Mace Windu em Coruscant (graças ao seu conhecimento na forma de luta Juyo) e Luke Skywalker dentro da Eclipse, mas Skywalker teve seu poder aumentado por sua irmã e seu sobrinho através da Força. Poderes com a Força Além de suas habilidades de combate, Palpatine era um extremamente talentoso no uso da Força, e um dos melhores úsuarios da mesma de todos os tempos. Ele era mestre no uso de Relâmpagos da Força, e o único Sith que podia realizar a Tempestade da Força. Contudo, deve notar-se que apesar de Palaptine conseguir essa Tempestade somente com a força de um pensamento, ele mesmo admitiu que não podia controlá-la totalmente. Suas habilidades na telecinésia eram tão grandes que ele podia fazer diversos setores do Senado levitarem simultâneamente, incluido o que ele mesmo estava, com precisão incrível, considerando o peso desses setores. Sidious também tinha o poder de levitar a si mesmo com a Força, era um mestre do Vôo da Força, como pode-se ver claramente em Star Wars Battlefront II. Personalidade Palpatine era o mal encarnado. Ele, primeiramente, ganhou sua reputação de homem bom e modesto de Naboo, um mundo extremamente pacífico. Ele era um autor prolífico. Tanto como Senador quanto como Supremo Chanceler, ele prometeu trazer justiça ao seu governo, que estava atolado em corrupção e caos. Nesses trabalhos ele deixava transparecer uma identidade de um singelo "velhinho" que toma chá, quase um avô para todos, com roupas sempre elegantes. Era ainda conhecido como um amante incurável das artes, indo sempre à ópera e colecionando estatuária única. Com seu comportamento amigável e seu sorriso no rosto, ele conquistou os corações de bilhões durante as Guerras Clônicas. Depois de seu confronto com Mace Windu, Palpatine criou um novo personagem, uma pobre vítima de um ato de violência sem explicação. Agora estava com uma aparêcia de um ancião frágil e deformado, com olhos amarelos. Ele vestia uma capa preta, e carregava consigo uma bengala preta e brilhante, andando pesadamente com ela, e dando a impressão de fraqueza. Seus atos como político amoroso e depois como vítima inocente serviam para encobrir sua verdeira personalidade, como Darth Sidious. Ele era manipulador e sedutor, sempre fazendo com que os outros o servissem em sua missão de supremacia. Um narcisista, Sidious achava sua essência sombria mais escura até que o vácuo do espaço. Tinha prazer em ver os outros sofererm. Na verdade, até cultiva formas de vida com o propósito de matá-las depois. Apesar de sua fome insasiável pelo poder, Palpatine acreditava que um governo Sith seria o melhor para a galáxia, e depois de um tempo começou até a considerar-se um tipo de salvador. Ele via todos os outros seres que não tinham sensibilidade com a Força como inferiores, ignorantes quanto a suas incapacidades em alcançarem seus objetivos. Como é articulado em A Fraqueza dos Inferiores, Sidious considerava os "sábios e poderosos" - especialmente os sensitivos da Força - responsáveis por guiar tais entidades fracas em ordem para criar uma civilização. Não vendo ninguém mais sábio ou poderoso que ele próprio, Palpatine se achava que somente ele podia realizar tal filosofia, e controlar a galáxia para sempre. Em relação aos seus aprendizes, Sidious, de fato, não teve muita sorte em achar algum que realmente era digno de sua linhagem. Depois de passar anos preparando Anakin Skywalker para o mesmo cair para o Lado Negro, e conseguir isso, Sidious perdeu seu aprendiz perfeito depois das injurias que Anakin sofreu em Mustafar. Depois de anos, Sidious perdeu outro aprendiz perfeito quando Galen Marek se sacrificou. Romances e Filhos Nunca foi provado que Palpatine teve, realmente, algum relacionamento físico ou amoroso durante sua vida. Apesar dos Sith acreditarem na entrega total às emoções, Palpatine nunca deu muita atenção a tais sentimentos. Entretanto algumas fêmeas já declararam terem se envolvido com ele, como sua Diretora da Inteligência Imperial Ysanne Isard. Isard disse a Corran Horn uma vez que ela chegou a amar o Imperador, mas amava ainda mais seu poder. E de fato, a maioria daqueles que declararam intimidade com o Imperador, chegaram a tal ponto somente pelo desejo por poder. Irek Ismaren Mesmo mais frias, algumas delas, como a uma das assistentes do Imperador Roganda Ismaren, procurou ter em suas mãos o poder de ser mãe do herdeiro do Império, que assumiria o trono depois da morte de Palpatine. No caso de Ismaren, seu filho Irek Ismaren era filho de outro assistente do Imperador chamado Sarcev Quest, na verdade. O garoto foi posto como fruto de uma das "diversões" do Imperador, afim de ganhar um trono vazio. O complô não deu certo, mas ainda há uma pequena chance de que parte da história contada por Roganda seja verdadeira; afinal, esse era o resultado de ter toda a galáxia governada por um regime de dinastias. Triclops Durante a época da Nova Ordem, foi assumido que Palpatine tinha um filho, chamado Triclops, cuja mãe era uma alien fêmea que tinha três olhos. Mas, a história dos pais de Triclops era mais complicada. Anteriormente, em seu primeiro mandato como Chanceler, Palpatine deu ordem para que dois cientistas Shi'ido, chamados Mammon Hoole e Borborygmus Gog, fizessem experiências na geração expontânea de vida, continuando seus estudos que começaram durante o treinamento de Plagueis. A assistente de Palpatine, Sly Moore, deu a Gog e Hoole uma "voluntária" para os experimentos, uma certa Niobi, uma gentil e humilde fêmea de Bordal. De acordo com os rumores, o primeiro teste saiu terrivelmente errado, resultando no nascimento de um mutante de três olhos. Hoole e Gog culparam Niobi pela falha, e o leal ajudante do Chanceler, Sarcev Quest explusou Niobi e Triclops para nunca mais voltarem. Depois que cresceu, Triclops foi treinado pelos Profetas do Lado Negro para se tornar um Olho do Imperador, uma extensão da visão de Palpatine pela galáxia, mas Triclops começou a ter visões "insanas e perigosas" de paz e desarmamento, visões que não agradavam o Imperador. Palpatine não podia deixar que Triclops continuasse livre, mas também não podia matá-lo; seus sonhos com armas de guerras eram mais inspiradores que suas fábricas de armas. Como uma terceira opção, ele baniu Triclops para as minas de Kessel, para viver como um simples escravo. Por trás das cenas No início do processo de escrita de Star Wars, George Lucas tinha em mente um personagem que iria eventualmente se tornar o Imperador que nós conhecemos. Um dos primeiros documentos, talvez até o'' primeiro, que tratam do projeto é um papel datado do início de 1973, tinha uma lista de possíveis nomes para esse personagem, muitos desses não foram usados. No topo da lista estava o nome "Imperador Ford Xerxes XII" (Xerxes foi um rei Persa histórico que foi assasinado pelo próprio filho), logo após foi mudado para "Alexander Xerxes XII," e mais tarde "Imperador de Decarte." Influências políticas, históricas e mitológicas Como muitas personalidades no universo de ''Star Wars, paralelos podem ser desenhados entre o personagem Palpatine e certas figuras históricas. Ditadores como Júlio César, Napoleão Bonaparte, Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin, Ferdinand Marcos e Alberto Fujimori usaram métodos similares ao do Imperador no processo de tornar suas respectivas repúblicas em ditaduras. Na época do lançamento de A Vingança dos Sith em 2005, muitos americanos compararam Palpatine ao presidente dos Estados Unidos na época, George W. Bush. Paralelo esse, que surgiu a partir do Holocron continuity database, um banco de dados interno da Lucas Licensing para manter a continuidade em todas as histórias relacionada a Star Wars, que citava o HSC (Homeworld Security Command, ou algo como Comando de Segurança do Planeta Sede), nome que o próprio Departamento de Segurança dos Estados Unidos criou. George Lucas negou que Palpatine teria sido inspirado em Bush, mas sim em Richard Nixon, presidente americano na década de 70, quando surgiram as primeiras idéias para Star Wars. De muitas formas, Palpatine é um vilão arquetípico, cuja única motivação é possuir e manter seu poder, apesar de Palpatine ver a si próprio como um salvador e acreditar realmente que traria paz a galáxia, como pode se ver nos comentários de George Lucas no DVD de A Vingança dos Sith. Não obstante, ele provoca o engano e a manipulação de outros, resultando em outro paralelo clássico, o da figura diabólica. Como Imperador, ele aparece como um homem velho e frágil, escondendo seus poderes sobrenaturais e talvez por isso pode ser visto até como um lobo disfarçado de carneiro. O Imperador Palpatine também divide muitas igualdades com o conceito bíblico do Anticristo, que seria uma pessoa que viria durante uma época de turbulência; seria solitária, carismática e exaltada como salvador, após prometer paz e prosperidade. Claro que, quando seu poder aumentasse ele tornaria-se menos amigável e mais sinistro, e seu governo voltaria à turbulência. Seguindo essa concepção, o Anticristo seria derrotado pelo Messias, por Cristo, figura que assemelha-se especialmente com Anakin Skywalker, o Escolhido. Versão Original Palpatine era, inicialmente, muito diferente do que o personagem que surgiu nos filmes. Ele não era nem adepto da Força e nem estrategista; ao invés disso com poucas ambições e desilusões de grandeza que, primeiramente elevou-se a Presidente do Senado e depois a Imperador por seus ministros (como o próprio Tarkin) que controlavam a República e o Império controlando Palpatine, um "testa-de-ferro" para a burocracia Imperial. Apesar dessa versão de Palpatine aparecer na novelização de Uma Nova Esperança, foi, obviamente, substituída por todas as outras aparições desde que Palpatine foi revelado como o manipulador de praticamente todos os eventos de Star Wars. Além disso, apesar de após O Império Contra-Ataca, o fato de Palpatine ser um Sensitivo à Força, não ficou explícito se ele era um Sith até a nova trilogia; antes disso, muitas fontes no Universo Expandido confirmaram que ele não era. Retratação O jovem Palpatine de A Ameaça Fantasma, o Palpatine de meia-idade de Ataque dos Clones e ''A Vingança dos Sith e o Imperador idoso da Trilogia Original são todos interpretados pelo ator Ian McDiarmid, apesar de a imagem holográfica do Imperador que apareceu na versão origianl de O Império Contra-Ataca seja interpretado por uma atriz não nomeada e dubaldo por Clive Revill. como o Imperador Palpatine em O Império Contra-Ataca (oficial).]] Para o lançamento em DVD da Trilogia Original em 2004, a cena em O Império Contra-Ataca foi re-filmada com Ian McDiarmid substituindo Revill como o Imperador, com as vozes regravadas tanto com Ian quanto com James Earl Jones (voz de Darth Vader). A refilmagem foi feita como parte da produção do Episódio III. Suas sequências com sabre de luz durante A Vingança dos Sith, especialmente sua luta com Mace Windu, foram feitas por Kyle Rowling (que também foi dublês para Christopher Lee) e Bob Bowles. Assim como a de Lee, sua face seria substituida na pós-produção pela de McDiarmid. Sebastian Dickins fez as acrobacias de Palpatine, mas quando o Imperador quebrou as leis da física, um dublês digital foi quem o substituiu. Na série animada Clone Wars, Nick Jameson dublou Palpatine. Jameson também dublou Palpatine em diferentes video games, incluindo Star Wars: TIE Fighter, Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds e Star Wars: Battlefront II, além da adaptação para audio de O Império do Mal pela Time Warner Audio Publishing. Para a dramatização de O Império Contra-Ataca e Retorno de Jedi na National Public Radio, Palpatine foi dublado por Paul Hecht. Comentários Em uma entrevista da Star Wars Insider feita em 24 de Janeiro de 2002, Ian Mcdiarmid comparou o personagem Palpatine a Iago, um persoangem shakesperiano da peça Othello: :"Tudo que ele faz é um puro ato de hipocrisisa, e isso é que torna interessante interpretá-lo. Eu suponho que seja como interpretar Iago. Todos os personagens na peça, incluindo Othello, acham que o 'Honesto iago' seja um cara decente fazendo seu trabalho, e ele é quase isso. Mas ao mesmo tempo há um mal tremendo por trás da operação. Há um momento em uma cena deste novo filme em que lágrimas quase aparecem em seus olhos. Essas são lágrimas de crocodilo, é claro, mas para todos aqueles do filme, e talvez até os que estejam assistando a ele acreditem, afinal, se torna real. Ele pode fazer isso, como se ligasse um botão em si próprio. E eu acho que, para ele, seja isso mesmo; o exercíco de puro poder é tudo que ele sabe fazer. è a única coisa que o interessa e a única coisa que o satisfaz, o que o deixa fascinado para jogar esse jogo, porque ele é mesmo uma alma má. Ele é pior que o próprio diabo. Pelo menos o diabo caiu; ele tem uma história, e é uma de vingança." Em uma entrevista recente, McDiarmid comentou a complexidade do personagem: Aparições (Como Holograma) *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Rebel Bass'' (Imagem Apenas) *''The Longest Fall'' (Como Holograma) *''Firepower'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Showdown'' (Como Holograma) *''The Final Trap'' (Como Holograma) *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' (Como Holograma) *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi'' **Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi (romance) *''Tales from Jabba's Palace'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''The Truce at Bakura'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Mara Jade: A Night on the Town'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Handoff'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Gathering Shadows'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Kella Rand, Reporting...'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Queen of the Empire'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Fists of Ion'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Tatooine Ghost'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Heir to the Empire'' (Como visão para Mara Jade) *''Dark Force Rising'' (Como visão para Mara Jade) *''The Last Command'' (Como visão para Mara Jade) *Boba Fett (comics) *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''Simple Tricks'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Jedi Search'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Children of the Jedi'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Darksaber'' *''Murder in Slushtime'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''The New Rebellion'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Jade Solitaire'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Specter of the Past'' (Mencionado Apenas) (Como visão para Luke Skywalker) *''Star Wars: Union'' (Em sonho) *''Junior Jedi Knights'' *''Fool's Bargain'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Survivor's Quest'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Young Jedi Knights(Como holograma) *Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Traitor'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Destiny's Way'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' (Mencionado Apenas) *Legacy of the Force (Mencionado Apenas) *''Millennium Falcon'' (Mencionado Apenas) *Star Wars: Legacy *''Star Wars Legacy 8: Allies'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Star Wars Legacy 27: Into the Core'' (Mencionado Apenas) }} Video games *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' *''Nameless'' *''Force Fiction'' *''Failing Up With Jar Jar Binks'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Old Wounds'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''A Death Star Is Born'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Prey'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Trooper'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Do or Do Not'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Tall Tales'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''Collapsing New Empires'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''The Other'' (Mencionado Apenas) *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' (Mencionado Apenas) Links Externos *Palpatine na Wikipedia *Chanceler Palpatine na IMDB *Palpatine na Completely Unofficial Star Wars Encyclopedia bg:Сенатор Палпатин da:Palpatine de:Palpatine en:Palpatine es:Palpatine fr:Palpatine it:Palpatine ja:パルパティーン hu:Palpatine nl:Palpatine pl:Palpatine ru:Палпатин fi:Palpatine sv:Darth Sidious zh-hk:白卜庭 Categoria:Autores Categoria:Lordes Sith Categoria:Imperadores Galácticos Categoria:Imperadores do Império Galáctico Categoria:Comandantes Supremos do Império Galáctico Categoria:Burocratas da República Galáctica Categoria:Senadores da República Galáctica Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Clones Humanos Categoria:Machos Categoria:Naboos Categoria:Nobreza Categoria:Família Palpatine Categoria:Liderança Separatista Categoria:Lordes Sith da Ordem de Bane Categoria:Espiões Categoria:Chanceleres Supremos Categoria:Feiticeiros Sith